


Its a Mess, Ship Wise

by Fanfiction127



Series: Maribat Headcanons [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: AdriBat, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir salt, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir sugar, MariBat, Maribat Headcanon, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is Called MDC, Mominette, Multi, Pregnant Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Quantic Kids - Freeform, Rouge Marinette Dupain-Cheng, felix au, miraculous headcanon, morally grey Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction127/pseuds/Fanfiction127
Summary: A bunch of non-ship-specific headcanons I've come up with. All of these have been taken from My Tumblr; Miraculousfanfic127. These can also be found in the master list otherwise known as part one of the maribat headcanon list. All of these ideas are free to use and write about, all I ask is you tag me! Each Chapter will have the ship(s) listed in the notes at the beginning of each chapter, happy reading.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Damian Wayne, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Jonathan Kent, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lê Chiến Kim, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe, Damian Wayne/Jonathan Kent/Adrien Agreste, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Roy Harper, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Maribat Headcanons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Gone Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> Ships (all hinted at): Felinette, Jasonette, Timinette, JayTiNette, Royinette, Kagamanette

* * *

**Part One**

* * *

There are all these Au’s about Marinette getting adopted into the Wayne clan, which will sort of happening here, but it's always through direct adoption or Marinette running away to Gotham. But what if Marinette got sick of Paris and its BS and just went into this storm of Red Hood 2.0 (kinda like [@sunshineagreste](https://tmblr.co/mlZCPxsM_JjD0EImS24lT_g) #redhood! Marinette au) 

The main differences include:

*Marinette didn’t get the miraculous box

*She gave away Tikki (Most likely to Kagami for sake of keeping appearances, however Alya (despite her bs with Lila) and Chloe (because of character development) were good candidates and they both had high hero morals) 

*Marinette didn’t immediately leave Paris, in fact, she waited a few years. 

*Chat Noir and Ladybug continued to save Paris from Hawkmoth, but nonmagical crimes weren’t something they were prepared for. 

*That’s when the League shows up.

Don’t get it messed up, Marinette didn’t go rouge for no reason. She had been used and abused by the people around her, neglected and tossed around by her parents, and discredited for everything she’s ever done. And Marinette had decided that, if she couldn’t win by being nice, she would go to hell and snuff it out.

Paris didn’t know what it had done, but It would, eventually. 

* * *

**Part Two**

* * *

  * Marinette, now going by Enfant Oublié, is SUPER anti-abuse, anti-neglect, and just all-around supportive of getting revenge for hurt children and makes that her main objective.
  * However, she can’t do too much alone. SO she makes a deal with an old acquaintance.
  * Felix Graham de Vanily and Amelia Graham de Vanily 
  * Marinette had already learned the two did quite a bit of ‘underground’ work and chose to strike a deal. 
  * Marinette, now posing as the newly adopted Macy Antoinette Graham de Vanily, got to work assembling a team (later to be named the Quantic Kids) in Italy in which she would go after Lex Corp Europe (Amelia’s request) and Cadmus. 
  * The team had done well in shutting out most superhero teams who came into the country and managed to keep it low-key. It wouldn’t be till Marinette (Macy) moved to Gotham that she get any suspicion. 
  * However, it was easy to convince people it was just a ‘were rich and can do what we please’ sort of a thing. 
  * And hence rocketed the start of MDC International. 



* * *

**Part Three**

* * *

  * Jason is still in his crime lord days and actually stayed there for a few years just gradually becoming more of an anti-hero who SOMETIMES works with batman. 
  * Of course, we wouldn’t be able to complete the high key treachery that this au follows if it didn’t include Tim joining Jason.
  * Assuming you want this part of the au, it would make sense for this to be a MariTimJason ship whats the ship name? If it's Romantic or Platonic is up to you. 
  * I feel like (since we're going for that polar opposite of Canon Marinette) Marinette would bounce around people. Sometimes she could be seen with Roy, sometimes with Felix, sometimes with Kagami, and so on. (so help me if I get hate for this I’ll delete myself. No, she’s not a ‘slut’ or some other name, it just adds to her character. Plus she would have genuinely good relationships with a lot of these people. 
  * Now Marinette, Enfant Oublie, isn’t known to stick to one place, and most of her people know this. After all, she has been known to work with anyone who needs it no matter what they are or who they are.



Taking a step back to Paris and The League;

The League goes to Paris and instantly sets up a Young Justice, Europe branch composed of any members of the miraculous team that they knew of. This sparked the team to go around Europe, now having the ok to control crime that wasn’t just Akuma-related. As the team is on a patrol they start to notice how Italy had a bit more than what the city showed. 

The League was still focusing on Hawkmoth and training the team, and so when they were told there was a, possibly dangerous, group nearby they decided to get some information on it. 

That is when Felix calls in Marinette.

  * Marinette shuts down MDC international for an indefinite amount of time in order to investigate on her own. 
  * When she gets back to Europe she finds out that the miraculous team was still very active, and that Fu was now working for the League. 
  * The first thing Marinette did when was set a meeting, grouping her team, street kids, and the Graham De Vanily shady business partners to talk about what was going on. 
  * At this point, Marinette also had to deal with Lex Luther who had found out about the Quantum kids and what they were doing about the same time the League found out about them.
  * Marinette quickly dropped everything that connected Quantic to Lex Corp and focused their power on the League and keeping them out.




	2. Miraculous Band Au!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Daminette, Lukanette, Timinette

Band AU! but it's more like an extension of the [[Kitty Section](https://miraculousfanfic127.tumblr.com/post/623825434969358336/kitty-section)] Au I did. 

**Featuring;** Band mates; Chloe(vocals/drums), Luka(guitar/vocals) , Marinette(vocals/keyboard), and Nino(Vocals/DJ), Poly Lukanette + Tim or Damian, adrinino (mentioned), Chlogami (mentioned)

  * When Lila first got to Paris she set off a rift of negativity and chaos ~~(the guardian in Marinette swore she would have been a good fox had she been on her side)~~. 
  * This started a great rift between Kitty Section and forced them to take a break for several months
  * During this break, Luka and Marinette started their own band with Chloe and Nino called “Le Riff Raff” 
  * Chloe and Marinette would harmonize well (Marinette being an Alto 1 and Chloe being an Alto 2) 
  * Nino tended to work with autotune, but could hit some of the lowest base notes on the scale. Luka didn’t sing much, but when he did he tended to stick in a mid tenor state. 
  * When the truth about Lila did come out, her rain was nowhere near as bad as people would have thought. Marinette had a steady reputation and hence the worse that had happened was simple miscommunications and time unavailability. But when Lila’s lies did some out, nothing really changed. Kitty Section did apologize to Luka and Marinette but the two made it clear they would still be performing with Le Riff Raff.
  * With Kitty Section, Marinette would work on outfits and scheduling while Luka played guitar. 
  * With Le Riff Raff, Marinette worked with the entire team on manager bits (Chloe however did most of the work as she preferred to be in charge of everything) while Marinette also did costumes, vocals, and keyboard. Luka split his time between the two bands as well but always felt a bit more at home with the smaller band. 
  * Eventually, tour season came up and Marinette ended up asking jagged if both bands could go with him and he agreed to it. 
  * Kitty Section would perform as a mid-show entertainment (masks on and all) while Le Riff Raff performed as the closing act. 
  * During one of their shows, the groups ended up performing in Gotham, New Jersey. During this time Luka and Marinette had…. something. 
  * They both liked each other but Marinette had restraints about it. Fear of not knowing if she was using him or not was very present in her mind. 
  * Luka was fine with it, knowing he could force her to decide anything but he knew she loved him and that he did, in a way, have her. 
  * While in Gotham the batfam had ended up at one of the shows, Jagged being a native citizen of the crime-ridden state had made sales go up by tenfold. 
  * This could either be MariDamiLuka or TiMariLuka but it's up to you.



The rest is kinda up to you. I haven’t seen many of the batman movies/ tv-series and have only seen a few pages here and there of the comics so I don’t exactly know everything about them. Any and all of my headcanons are up for the taking (just tag me please!) and so is this one. 


	3. Twilight, but its gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Adriluka, Adrinino, Adrijon, Adamian, AdriKim

This is purely meant to be bs so please, no hate 

  * Adrian would definitely play as Bella, just because I’m semi-tired of Marinette always being the lead. 



For a normal Miraculous Au, it would defiantly be Luka or Nino against Kim. 

  * Who would play as Edward and who would play as Jake…. idk, you chose :D
  * If It was to be Nino against Kim then Nino would defiantly be Edward but have Jakes's personality and Kim would be Jake but have Emmett’s personality (this way you could have some sideline lukanette). 
  * If we were doing Luka against Nino then Luka would probably be Edward purely for the endgame and Nino would be Jake, however, they would both have Jakes's personality. 
  * Luka against Kim would be, again, end game lukadrien. Luka would be Edward, because, again, the plot, but have Jakes's personality and Kim would be Jake but have Emmitt’s personality. 
  * But hey, if you really wanted to get into it, then really… Adrien could fall for all of them.



Adribat edition 

  * Again, not Marinette-centric. 
  * It would definitely be Damian against Jon but with an obvious sexual tension between the two.
  * Damian is Edward because … typecasting, and Jon would be Jake because again, typecasting. 
  * There is definitely underlining sexual tension between the two however they take that energy out on perusing the cute human blond. (they are all aged up in this). 
  * This could also be Jason and Tim trying to go for Adrian but without the sexual tension between the two. But I much prefer a heavily hinted Damijon au with Adrien wiggling his way in. And Marinette, if you truly wanted her, could make some appearances as well. 



That's all I’ve got, I hope you enjoyed my crack au of the day ~~(kidding that indicates I write daily and I don’t because I’m lazy and unoriginal)~~


	4. Theoretically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Timinette, Jasonette, Daminette, Dickinette

Theoretically speaking, Timari!Marinette would be a Ravenclaw, Daminette!Marinette would be a Slytherin, Jasonette!Marinette would be a Hufflepuff, Slytherin, or Gryffindor, and Dikkinette!Marinette would be a Gryffindor.

However the real ML!Marinette would be a fucking cowered and simp for a boy who doesn’t deserve her. So….what house would that be again?


	5. Uh Oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Dickinette, Jasonette, Daminette, Royinette, Timinette, Korynette, Cassinette

Here's an odd take, what about one of those " _one night stands = pregnancy = we meet again in five years but we now have a kid that one of us didn't know about"_ but what if the story was " _one night stand turned to not talking for a long time till a Wayne gala picks up and we're both invited and then spend the remainder of the night trying to figure out of we slept together"_ storyline. Cause I feel like that could be a fun one-shot (or more) fic

* * *

**@[Bbgirl3191](https://href.li/?https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbgirl3191/pseuds/Bbgirl3191) commented;**

* * *

Lol, imagine Mari having a one-night stand with one of the Waynes, but she can’t quite remember which one it was, just that he had dark hair and blue or green eyes, it was kinda dark and the club lighting wasn’t helping. Now she’s at a gala and one of the boys (take your pick, I imagine their ages aren’t TOO far apart in this au) starts hitting on her but the whole time mentally she’s like ‘plz stop being attractive, I think I might have slept with one of your brothers’

* * *

**My response**

* * *

Omg, I love this XD. And it’s not just one of the brothers, it’s all of them. One minute it’s Dick, flirting it up with her in his usual flamboyancy, then it's Jason however he is more subtle, maybe a dance here, maybe a dance there followed by a glass of cheap champagne. Then it Tim, constantly giving her this side smile/smirk and swooping hair while complimenting her and giving her this look that said she was his whole world. Then there was Duke who, for the love of him, was mentally cursing the whole time. He knew if bruce saw her he would adopt her on the stop but f it, she was gorgeous and he would be damned if he left without a dance. Finally, there was Damian. Damian was kind, curious but not much of a flirt. He complimented her in a way that he south fit, and it only fed to his fire when she told him the dress was hand made.

And for context, I think they would all be in various stages of college or post-graduation (this way they are all aged up and they are closer in age). I also kinda wanna throw in some partners here and there. Like Kori and Dick tag-teaming, or Roy and Jason teaming up by the end of the night.

And then there’s still Cass and Stephani. I definitely feel like Tim could convince Steph to either play as their third or as the wingman. Cass would more than likely meet up with Mari later in the night and apologies for everything and they would probably become great friends.

Duke…I don’t know enough about him, but I definitely feel like Damian would ask John for help with Mari only for John to be like “yo this girl is awesome” and adopt her as his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Bbgirl 3191 and how long they've been following my stuff. Love the support and I appreciate how much you hype me up lol


	6. Nightmare Before Christmas Character sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Damijon, Marinette X Someone

  * Marinette as Jack
  * Tim Drake as Sally
  * as Santa
  * Ivan as the easter bunny
  * Lila as the boogie man (because Lila salt)
  * Aurora, Mireille, and Jean as Lock, Shock, and Barrel
  * Jack Drake as Finkelstein



I was also thinking of a damijon as Sally and Jack with Mari x someone as a side ship (if your going with a poly relationship I love the idea of the three witches being together. )


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Rosika, Daminette

So I got a request from ao3

{ _ **Mudkip4Life asked** ; Can you do Damian VS Rose, but they're fighting over a mint of all things?}_

And of course, I can! This was asked under the titles of my mominette hc so I’ll be sticking with that setting (however I came up with two other au’s with the same idea for those who didn’t want it under the mominette title)

Mominette idea #1)

  * Damian met Rose when Marinette had gone to meet with Luka and Juleka. Rose is the wife of Juleka and all, allowing the perfect opportunity for the two to meet.
  * The morning started off simple enough with Marinette going over costs for costumes and set up for a new show the siblings wanted to have.
  * Damian was hanging out with Jason in the living room, playing with some stuff Marinette had brought.
  * Jason had decided to leave Damian alone for a moment, deciding that the 8-year-old, ex-assassin could handle himself.
  * That was until he, as well as Juleka, Luka, and Marinette heard screaming.
  * Marinette and he booked it to the living room only to find Rose holding a screaming kid.
  * “no Damian, you can’t have this I know you already had candy!”
  * “But!”
  * “no!”
  * Marinette had chuckled, the two had their cheeks puffed and we’re both red.
  * Marinette ended up taking Damian from her, telling him lunch would be ready soon and that the mint could taint his taste buds (water and mint do not go together)
  * Everyone was ready to drop the subject until rose went to give Damian a hug and he refused.
  * Rose almost cried
  * Damian didn’t apologize or give up his opinion.
  * Jason laughed.
  * Marinette was not pleased™



Platonic Daminette Idea #2)

  * Were going with a salt au where Damian and Marinette few up in the league but we’re separated when Damian was sent to live with his father, and Marinette with her mother.
  * Salt is for Lila and her followers
  * Marinette didn’t really listen to all of it, however, when Marinette and Damian met up again (Damian was checking in Paris with the other bats when he found Ladybug) Damian started defending her.
  * It was cute in the ‘my little brother tried to defend me from a bunny’ sort of way.
  * It was fine up until everyone had collectively had a bad night, including Marinette and Damian, and Damian got into a fight with Rose out of all people.
  * Rose had apparently taken the last mint from the art room (it was a communal bowl of packaged sweets.)
  * And Damian, despite the fact he didn’t even like candy, decided that would be the thing to get into a fight over.
  * Needless to say, Rose ended up with a black eye and Damian with a broken nose.



Romantic Daminette Idea #3)

  * Damian and Marinette had been dating for a couple of years with only their families knowing.
  * One day, the class found out and, as a group, decided to test him with as many crazy senerios as possible.
  * Now Marinette and Damian were already a little peeved at them, specially because this was the one week Damian was free for the next two months. Aka: only week they could see each other in person and the group kept stealing his attention.
  * Marinette was…ok with it. She wasn’t happy but she was glad they were trying to get to know each other.
  * However, Damian had a whole nother experience.
  * He hated the class.
  * They couldn’t do anything but yell, complain, and make a mess of everything. He knew Marinette had her reservations about the class but he couldn’t understand how she called these imbeciles her friends.
  * Which is how Damian ended up getting into a fight with everyone, two days before he had to leave for Gotham.
  * And what was the catalyst you ask?
  * A mint….
  * Damian was mad, agitated, and just wanted to spent time with Marinette. That’s all he wanted.
  * But this class, had decided that he had passed. And to celebrate, they invite him (not Marinette) to a surprise party.
  * And that had been the breaking point for him.
  * It was a shame Rose had been the catalyst, especially when she had wanted to do Damage control for the class and ended up getting into an argument with the guy
  * Which ended up with the class getting upset, and rose being Akumatized.
  * Luckily, Marinette decided it was time she cut the class off and put her foot down.



Mk that’s all of em! Till next time,


End file.
